Having Two Gay Dads
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: Paul and Burt had gotten together months ago... But Paul was getting a promotion, which mean moving away. He wants to take his new family with him. Will it all work out in the end? Will Dave be a better brother then Finn in the end? How will Kurt's future be changed with such a drastic change in how his life was to play out? Paul/Burt. Kurt/Puck. Sebastian/Dave.


Kurt was sitting in the living room curled up on the sofa watching Next Top Model when his dad entered the room. He was covered in grease from work and was taking off his baseball cap to rub his head. He was home early which immediately put Kurt on edge. His dad very rarely stepped out of routine.

"Hey buddy, can we talk?" Burt said sitting down heavily on the coffee table in front of Kurt.

Kurt sat up and turned the TV off, "Sure dad." He didn't know what this was about but it seemed serious.

"Do you remember the conversation we had a while back after you came out?"

Kurt nodded slowly think back…

_Kurt was sitting at the dining room table sewing a few sequins in place when his dad came in, a sandwich and diet coke in hand. _

"_Here buddy, thought you might be hungry," Burt sat down as he placed the food and drink close to Kurt._

_Kurt beamed at his dad, "Yeah thanks! I'm about finished here; I can't believe Rachel actually entered the hall with her contest outfit. She made herself a prim target and now I have to fix it because she can't sew."_

_Burt gave him a small smile. "Hey I need to talk to you about something."_

_Kurt looked up, "Sure what is it?"_

"_I met someone today, and I asked them out to dinner for Saturday. They said yes." _

_Kurt's eyes widened. "Wha-?" _

"_That isn't all though," Burt looked apprehensive about what he was going to say next._

"_Dad, you can tell me anything," Kurt had, by now, put the sewing down and took his father's hand._

"_The person I met was a man."_

_Kurt's gripped tightened and he was quiet for a minute, "I don't understand."_

_Burt took a breath and looked back up at Kurt. "For more than a few years now, a few years after your mother I suppose, and after I came to accept who you were is when I realized. I did love your mother, never think I didn't. But when I realized about you I started to try and see things how you would see it when you were older. That's when it clicked that I _had_ been thinking like that all along, but that I had pushed it away because of the people around me. I started to let myself be myself at least in my own thoughts, so that I could accept myself because if I wanted you to accept yourself I had to learn to do them same. I have gone on a few dates before now with a few men that I hadn't told you about for more than a few reasons. Them being that you were to young, that you hadn't come out yet yourself and I wasn't going to take that away from you, and I hadn't thought any of them were worthy of coming into our family." Burt gave his son a watery smile. "You are old enough now to understand, you have accepted yourself, and I really like this man. I won't have you meet him yet, and I do want this to work out, but if and when we take our relationship to the next level is when I will introduce you to him and his own son."_

"_Dad," Kurt's voice cracked. "D-does this mean I get to take you sh-sh-shoping n-now?"_

_Burt gave a quick laugh, and nodded, "Anytime buddy, just don't think I'm going to wear anything with glitter or that sparkles."_

_Kurt laughed and leaned in to hug his dad, "Never, that would so clash with you skin tone."_

"You said you had met someone," Kurt nodded.

"We have been seeing each other for about eight months now, and we have some really important upcoming decisions to make. Both myself and Paul have thought this over and come to our decision, myself a little longer then Paul. He had just come out to his son about a month and a half ago, and David didn't take it well for a few days but he did come around. That was about a month and a half ago. Paul had just recently been offered a promotion; he will be the head of a plant down in Houston for about a year that has plans to expand. They want to see if he can handle taking over the plant while continuing on to add more plants under him. If it works out he will be transferred again, most likely back to Ohio. This transfer is in three months or so." Burt looked to Kurt, "You with me so far?"

"I think so?" Kurt tried to say but it came out more of a question.

"Paul wants to take us with him, he wants us to become a family, and so do I. He asked me to marry him." Kurt's eyes widened. "Which right now, isn't legal but we can file for partnership, and have a small ceremony of our own."

"Dad," Kurt nearly squealed.

"I know, but hold on buddy there's more," Burt held up his hand to stall Kurt. "I didn't say yes right away, but not because I didn't want to, but because of you and his son David. You both haven't met either of us or each other. So I proposed a trial run. Paul agreed. This summer we will move in with David and his father, and take a few vacations as a family together. Like I said a trial run."

Kurt's eyebrows screwed together, "What if it doesn't work out?"

"Paul and I decided on the off chance it doesn't work out that he and I will continue seeing each other long distance for that year and when and if he comes back we would try again."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"We decided to take you boys out separately at first, you to a theater show up in Westerville and David to a game just outside of town, then again a few more times to do things that you both enjoy. Then after you are more comfortable with Paul and David with me, we will have dinner one night."

"You both thought this out." Kurt observed.

"I thought up the trial run, but Paul came up with the separate meetings, he knew that David wouldn't handle it well if he was bombarded with two new people in his life at the same time, this way he gets the three weeks or so to get resituated."

Kurt smiled, his dad knew he would have handled it well without the extra needed time, and that made his heart swell because his dad thought so highly of him.

"So when do I get to meet Paul?"

"Well we have tickets to 'The Sound of Music' in two days if that is alright. We thought we would meet up at that dinner you like in Westerville and get dinner before heading over."

"That's sounds wonderful dad."

Two days later found and extremely nervous Kurt. It was a Wednesday night so he knew that the theater shouldn't be too packed or crowded and attire shouldn't be too strict and more casual. He settled on a pair of skinny jeans his favorite red knit sweater that went md-thigh and a pair of black boots. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

Burt came down the stairs, "Paul will be here any minute."

"Okay I'll be up in a minute," Kurt said just as the doorbell rang.

Burt looked up, "That's him, and I'm going to go get the door."

Kurt turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. He would give them a minute to greet one another before heading upstairs.

When he finally gathered all his courage he made his way up the stairs. As he was about to enter the living room he heard his dad say, "He'll be up here any minute, he's nervous."

"I really hope he likes me Burt, I don't want to disappoint him or you," said a voice Kurt had never heard before. It was soft and caring, very unlike his father's gruff and hard voice.

Taking a deep breath he entered the room with a smile. Paul was a tall man, only half an inch shorter than his own father, and a little thicker waisted. He had a goatee that was greyed along with a full head of greying hear combed back. He wore a suit with a purple shirt and silver tie. He turned to look at Kurt as he walked in.

Kurt smiled and walked forward to stand by his father, "Hi," he said shyly, "I'm Kurt."

Paul gave a shy smile back, "My name is Paul and I have been waiting very anxiously to meet you." Paul looked up to Burt, "Your father is a very great man, and I can only imagine ha has raised an exceptional child."

Kurt almost giggled at the line as Paul winked at him; he cleared his throat then looked to his dad. "If we want to make it to the dinner in time to order get our food and a dessert and make it on time to the play then we had to leave," Kurt looked down at his watch, "about a minute and a half ago."

Burt chuckled at him and while he was walking out he turned to Paul, "Kurt likes planning thing and usually he has everything done down to the last second. Don't ever make him late."

Paul smirked, "Done that before have you?"

"I didn't eat anything but oatmeal and grapefruit for a whole week, he even had my staff watching me to make sure I didn't come off my disciplinary diet."

Kurt turned back to them, "All you eat is Slim Jims and a slim fast anyway, at least my punishment was good for you. Your idea of disciplinary action is taking away my iPod and that's not good for my mental health."

Paul just laughed at him, "That's all you get taken away?"

"Kurt never really does anything that makes me have to punish him." Burt informed, "The most he has ever done is break his windshield, only I found out he didn't actually do that like three weeks later, that is was his friend and he covered for her." Paul gave Burt and incredulous look as the shuffled in to Paul's car. "And before that all he ever does is get a bit of an attitude."

"Seriously, David, for a while had to be grounded for at least every other week, and we're talking no friends, no phone, no gaming system, and no books."

"No books," Kurt asked.

Paul looked in his review mirror, "David loves to read. He'll set apart days were friends aren't allowed to come over or call, and he'll drive into Westerville to Barnes and Noble to sit all day and read. He says he likes the atmosphere."

Kurt giggled and Burt smiled. The night was going to go well, he just had a feeling.

The next time Kurt saw Paul it was Sunday. They hadn't told him what they were doing for the day and even blindfolded him.

"Should I be worried? Is this were you dump m body somewhere and go run off into the sunset together to live happily ever after?" Kurt joked.

"Oh Paul he found out our nefarious plan, what ever shall we do," Burt said sarcastically. He could admit that Kurt's now increasingly snarky comments were getting a little on his nerves. But it also might be because of what he is about to subject himself too.

Kurt felt the car pull to a stop and turn of (the engine sounded a little funny, he should probably talk to Paul about that) and heard Paul chuckle. The man was endlessly lad back, and was a good balance to his dad's own overbearing personality.

Kurt felt the door to his left being open and was pulled out onto pavement. He stood there waiting. When his dad took off his blindfold his eyes widened. "Shopping! You're taking me shopping!" Kurt cried.

They were at the biggest mall with in their small area, and Kurt was bubbling with happiness. Then to top it off there was a strip mall across the road. He set off at a fast pace, not even paying attention to whether the two men actually followed him or not, though he did hear the laughter following in his wake.

Life was good.

After that Paul was invited to their annual Friday night diner. Kurt had slaved away over the stove making a roast lamb, sautéed vegetables, and gratin potatoes for dinner and a sweet honey lemon cake for dinner.

They had talked about Kurt's beliefs, about his future, about his likes and dislikes. They talked about the bullying, and his new friends, that sometimes didn't make good friends because of how cutthroat they were. It was then that Kurt asked the hard question.

"Paul I have a question," Kurt said.

Paul looked at him and nodded, "Ask away Kurt." Burt was staying silent through this whole exchange.

"I wanted to know how you knew, about being gay?"

Paul sighed he figured that the question would come up sooner rather than later. "I, unlike your father realized that I like men in high school. It wasn't accepted then and the boy I liked seemed very much the straight man." At this Paul looked at Burt. "I decided to hide. About two years ago I found my wife cheating on me because I was unable to give her what she needed anymore. Honestly I wasn't able to perform anymore, not even getting drunk was helping as I had done in the past. I divorced her, and got my act together. For a while David stayed with his mother but then she decided to do more than a few unsavory things and so I gained full custody and David was more than happy with that. I guess you could say that I was your typical in the closest gay for most of my life. That is until I came across your father at the store all those months ago. It was like we instantly clicked. I flirted and I thought he was flirting back so I went for it and asked him out only to be pleasantly surprised when he said yes. That was the exact moment I stepped out of the closet."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that such a gentle man had such a rough life. He took Paul's hand and squeezed it. "Paul, would you like to come over to the shop Tuesday afternoon, I could show you how to fix your car so it doesn't make that sound anymore, and then maybe we can have dinner?"

Burt smiled. He wasn't working Tuesday afternoon; he had plans with David actually.

Paul smiled, "I would love that Kurt."

They—Kurt, Burt and Paul—had dinner once more before Kurt was supposed to help fix Paul's car. It was a quiet affair, with light chatter, and Kurt got to see his dad and show open affection with one another.

They were in the kitchen while Kurt was picking up the dishes from the table. He had paused at the door as he heard quiet murmurs. When he peeking in, he saw his father leaned in close to Paul, their foreheads touching as the smiled to one another sharing a joke. Kurt almost gasped as his father leaned in further and captured Paul's lips with his in a gentle quick peck.

Paul laughed and they parted, Burt rinsing of the dishes as Paul dried them. It was such a homely scene and Kurt felt his insides warm at the sight and the thought. He truly wished that this worked out.

The next day, a Tuesday afternoon, Kurt was at the shop overalls already in place, and grease covering his arms and face. He'd been there for about an hour and a half already and Paul was supposed to show up sometime in the next few minutes. There were three other workers here that day so they were a bit overstaffed, he was only there to supervise really because his dad was on an outing with David and the store manager needed the day off for his daughter's birthday.

It was Jean, Hal, and Raymond. All three had been employees for only about two years now, so they couldn't work on their own without a senior staff member there to play manager for the day. Jean had been a little homophobic when he first came to work for them. Nothing outstanding he was just uncomfortable. That changed though when he got to know Kurt better, and like the rest of them he was wrapped around his little finger. Hal, short for Hallie, was the only girl on staff and as butch as they came. She was a heavy set woman with broad shoulders and no sense of humor, but she could take a car apart in an hour and a half then put it back together in another hour. She was their fastest worker on record, and only ever smiled at Kurt or for Kurt. Raymond was fresh out of the Marines and had no prior training, but he needed a job bad to support his two little girls so Burt gave him a chance and he learned at an accelerated pace.

"Kurtie! There is someone here to see you." Jean called over the three different radios playing—Kurt's playing pop, Jean's playing heavy metal, and Raymond's classical music.

Kurt wiped his hands on a rag and walked on to the front of the shop. Paul was standing there next to the overly hyper-active Jean, eyeing him from his peripherals.

Kurt smiled, "Hi Paul, I see you've met Jean. Over there by the Toyota is Raymond, wave his Raymond." Paul looked over at the very tall man with blonde buzzed hair and chiseled featured. The man stood straight for a moment gave a solute and went back under the hood of the car. "And that's Hal," Kurt pointed to the auburn haired woman who just blew out a bubble with her gum and popped it before smiling at Kurt softly then glaring at Paul. "Don't worry about her, she never smiles hardly and she even glares at dad."

"So is this him?" Jean asked. You would have never expected this reaction from Jean two years prior. But having a gay brother and Kurt… and now Burt around, he changed rapidly, and was less angry.

"My dad's new boo, yeah," Kurt nodded.

"Hmm… Well we'll see." Jean gave Paul a critical eye that had Kurt laughing.

Paul was only a little unnerved but he just decided to sit back and watch.

Kurt straightened himself up and smiled at Paul, "If you can just pull your car around back and into the small garage we have set up back there that be great." He looked to Jean, "You can finish up the Camaro, and I'll be busy for the rest of the afternoon."

"Really I get to touch it? Raymond I get to touch the Camaro! In your face you Toyota junkie," Jean bounded off a little too excited.

Paul face was priceless. "Don't worry about him, he had eight cups of coffee before I turned off the machine for good, he gets like this." Kurt said as if that explained everything. Paul shrugged, for all he knew it did.

Paul went to pull his car around back to the smaller garage set up for just Kurt and Burt with their specialty tools and all, along with their present project, restoring a 65' Ford Pick-up.

Kurt had him pop the hood and took him through basic car maintenance, which Paul had shamefacedly said he had no actual knowledge about.

Kurt gasped at the admittance, "And my dad didn't dump you on the spot? He must really like you," Kurt giggled. "Well let's correct that then."

They finally found out that Paul had a few problems, a belt was loose, a sparkplug was burnt, his coolant was low and there was something off with his muffler, but Kurt managed to fix them all just before closing. Though they did take a dinner break a few hours prior.

They had had club sandwiches and pickles that Kurt had managed to pick up from the deli down the street before coming to work. He was lucky that today was a half day at school or else they wouldn't have managed to fix all of Paul's car problems.

They had decided on a picnic on the bench just outside the shop.

"This has been a wonderful afternoon Kurt." Paul said.

"Thanks, I enjoyed it too." Kurt said his sandwich forgotten in his hand.

They smiled at one another and Kurt couldn't help but think that he would be okay with two dads. He knew that he would have had trouble with another woman coming in trying to be his mom, trying to replace her. But Paul just wanted to be added on… he wasn't replacing anyone. Plus he had things about him that his own father didn't.

Paul like musicals, and the arts. He understood fashion a lot more then Burt could ever dream to. He was soft to his father's roughness. He liked to cook, and he loved his son… and Kurt couldn't help but feel love pouring off him towards Kurt as well. He listened in a way his father couldn't, though his father tried, and he didn't immediately jump to the conclusion that Kurt needed help taking care of whatever was bothering him.

The next time Kurt saw Paul it was at regionals the next day. Kurt hadn't expected him or his father there, but as Kurt peeked out of the curtains towards the crowd he spotted them there four rows back dead center, sitting in front of the Berry's. They were holding hands and whispering among themselves. Kurt felt a rush of nerves, but hurried back to his place in the formation. The music had started it was show time.

After the performance, Quinn had gone into labor and Rachel and he were elected to stay for the place ceremony, because they needed at least two representatives. After they had gotten their third place trophy Kurt and Rachel walked out of the auditorium to the parking lot where their dads were waiting for them.

When Kurt saw Burt and Paul he ran up to them, "You came!"

Paul laughed as his dad pulled him into a hug. "You guys were the best buddy; you deserved to get that first place trophy."

Kurt sighed, "Yeah well if they couldn't see our greatness then it's their loss."

Paul then pulled a dozen assorted roses from behind his back and offered them to Kurt with a smile. "You were amazing Kurt. I could hear your vocals in the harmony."

Kurt's smile widened then.

"Kurt," was called from behind him. He turned to see Rachel flanked by her dads.

"Oh Rachel, and Messer's Berry." Kurt turned to his dad and Paul, "This is Rachel and her dads."

Burt stuck out his hand, "Hi I'm Kurt's father Burt, and this is my partner Paul."

"Oh, oh," LeRoy said, "I'm LeRoy and this is my husband Hiram. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all ours," Paul said smiling, taking Hiram's hand just as LeRoy took Burt's.

Kurt smiled at the scene and Rachel's confused face. Life was certainly looking up… that is until Kurt realized just who Paul's son was.

It was the next Saturday night when Burt and Kurt were to meet Paul and David at the restaurant. Kurt and Burt arriving there early, and taking a seat beside one another in a booth.

They only had to wait for a few minutes before Paul arrived… with a sullen David Karofsky in tow.

"I just told him about my promotion," Paul told Burt, "Not the best time I know, but he was asking why we were rushing this. I also told him that you and I aren't truly rushing anything seeing as we have been dating for nearly eight and a half months."

"It was just a question," Dave said shrugging.

"Your last name is Karofsky," Kurt whispered, eyes wide and unseeing. Kurt's eyes began tearing up and he got up, "Just give me a minute."

He ran off toward the bathroom and Burt moved to follow him, but Paul place his hand on Burt's and shook his head, "Let me."

Paul got up to follow him, leaving Burt with Dave.

Paul walked into the bathroom and spotted Kurt down at the end sink, rubbing his eyes harshly.

"Kurt," he said softly.

Kurt turned to him, "I'm sorry; I was just shocked, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin dinner."

"No, no—you're fine. I was just making sure you're okay. Dave did tell me about what he and his friends did to you this past year. He said he stopped months prior and had been trying to get the guys to lighten up and stop. If that isn't true, then all you need is to tell me and I'll go skin his hide two days from Sunday." Paul gave him a reassuring nod.

Kurt laughed, tears bubbling over. He thought back and decided that yeah Dave had stopped for a few months now, and that the bulling had let up for the most part.

"No, he was telling the truth. This is just unexpected."

Paul smiled, "He will apologize and he does want this to work. He said so himself. I think it might be his new attachment to your father, just as I hope you are getting attached to me."

Kurt looked up at him, "Y-yeah, I really want you as my second dad. I really really do."

Paul leaned forward and swept him up in a hug, "And I really want you as a second son, I really really do."

Kurt laughed and smiled into the man's neck, noting that he smelled like his dad, only with the added hint of cinnamon.

"What you say we go out there and face the two most stubborn men on the planet?" Paul asked.

"I think we could give them a run for their money." Kurt said.

"How else are we to get through the day with them as our family?" Paul asked.

Kurt stopped just before they exited the door. Paul looked back and Kurt spoke softly, "That's sounds nice… family."

"It sounds the best," Paul wrapped his arms around Kurt and led him from the bathroom.

Kurt could help but think that this might work out after all.


End file.
